The Disney Trap
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Inspired by the Parent Trap - so you kind of know the story. Twin girls, separated and reunited at a summer camp. But why is it the Disney Trap, instead of the Parent Trap - well for that you will just have to read to find out. Character names now added to this in search terms - and this also has multiple originaly characters of my own, hence the OC pairing with Blaine for it.
1. Teaser

They both started to pull out of the camp car park at the same time. She gestured to another car to pull out first and he did giving her an acknowledgment of thanks and moved off, not noticing the car plates in his rear mirror_, _which had a very familiar name on it.

The two of the sighed to themselves as they drove off and each left their daughters alone, without them for the first time for more than a twenty four hour period in almost twelve years. Both not knowing how soon, despite how close they had just come to meeting once again.

And that their paths would soon be intertwined once more very, very soon.

* * *

_A/N - _

_I know, I know I am a teasing little bitch!_

_But hey that's how I roll!_

_Review, let me know if you would be interested to read this maybe and also some of the other stories that I have floating around on my computer and also in my head._

_Will post the first "official" chapter in a few days, when I have worked out the kinks in it._

_Love KJ xxxx_


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the first _actual _chapter of the story. Flashbacks will occur during the story, and these will be in italics.  
The characters of Mikki, Rebekah and Stephanie, belong to me and can't be used without my permission. All other characters are the property of Ryan Murphy and co - I just borrow them and play around with the.

Please be advised that this is a story where Blaine IS NOT with Kurt - and he in fact STRAIGHT. If you do not like that kind of story, please be kind and don't leave a negative review. Because I would not do it to you.

As I mentioned in the description, this is loosely based on the movie Parent Trap, however I will not be following every single storyline that you see in the film. The only part that is going to be really similar is the girls meeting at summer camp - apart from that most of it will be away from the movie plot lines.

So please read, enjoy and also if you like it - leave a review. It doesn't worry me if people don't, because I don't write for reviews, I write because it's something that I enjoy doing and I just want to share a few of the many stories that I have on my computer with you!If I don't get on here before it's Christmas - have a really great one, no matter where you are, stay safe and I will be back as soon as I can with this and hopefully some of the other stories still going on here, and maybe even more goodies for you!

3 KJ

#TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT#

Mikki Kapowski walked up the stairs of her house in San Francisco, to her eleven year old daughters' room to see a bunch of clothes strewn across the floor.

"Stephanie Paige Kapowski, what are you doing" said Mikki, somewhat loudly. Stephanie turned at looked at her mom.

"Hey mom" she said.

"You're meant to be packing for camp" said Mikki.

"I know, but there isn't anything I want to take with me" said Stephanie. Mikki looked at her daughter.

"Can't we go and get some new clothes, please?" asked Stephanie.

"No, no new clothes, you have already way too many and besides you're going to end up most likely filthy at camp and I'm not going to deal with getting grass and dirt stains out of everything you own" said Mikki.

"Not fair" replied Stephanie, pouting.

"And that look will get you nowhere" said Mikki, looking at the sad pitiful look that her daughter had inherited from her father.

"You're so mean" said Stephanie.

"Hmm, well if I'm mean. I'm guessing you don't want I have here in this bag" said Mikki, going over to the door and grabbing a bag that she had placed just outside.

"Oh, but I do, really I do" said Stephanie going over to her. Mikki laughed.

"Hmm, let's see then" said Mikki, looking inside the bag and pulled out two bottles, one shampoo and one conditioner, to keep her daughter's normally curly hair straight, since they had it chemically straightened.

"Shampoo and conditioner to keep that hair of yours under control" said Mikki.

"Thank you" said Stephanie taking it from her and placing it on the bed.

"Anything else?" asked Stephanie. Mikki laughed and peered into bag.

"Hmm" she said, and pulled out a big jar of peanut butter and strawberry Goober. "Since they probably won't have this at camp" said Mikki.

Stephanie laughed. "You're the greatest" she said as she took the jar from Mikki.

"Well just make sure it stays hidden okay, I don't want you getting in trouble" said Mikki.

"I promise" said Stephanie. Mikki nodded.

"And lastly although against my better judgement, these" said Mikki, pulling out a packet of Red Vines.

"Cool, thank you" said Stephanie.

"Well you can thank your Uncle Les for those, he was the one who got them for you" said Mikki.

"I will" replied Stephanie as she put that and the jar on her bed. "I don't know why you hate them so much, they're like the best candy ever" said Stephanie.

"I guess I just outgrew them" said Mikki, giving her daughter a quick hug.

"I'll never outgrow them" said Stephanie returning the hug. Mikki chuckled slightly.

"Okay, well if you don't want me to taking them and the Goober back, then you need to finish packing, we leave tomorrow" said Mikki.

"You know you're just going to repack it in the morning anyway" said Stephanie.

"Yes, well you could at least try and prove me wrong for once" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, okay I'll pack then" said Stephanie with a laugh.

"Good, I love you sweetie" said Mikki, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the top of the head.

"Love you too mom" said Stephanie. Mikki laughed to herself and walked out of the room to leave her daughter to pack for her first ever summer camp.

#TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT#

Blaine Anderson walked into the bedroom of his daughter in their split level house in Lima, Ohio.

"Don't tell me you're all packed" he said as her walked in and saw his daughter sitting on the bed reading and her bags on the floor all zipped up.

"Yep, all packed and ready to go tomorrow morning" said Rebekah.

"Rebekah Katelyn Anderson, sometimes you amaze me" said Blaine, sitting on her bed and putting the bag that he had with him on the ground next to him. Rebekah laughed.

"So what you reading?" asked Blaine.

"Prince Caspian" said Rebekah, holding up the complete collection of Narnia books.

Blaine laughed. "You going to take that with you?" asked Blaine.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, but I do have all the Harry Potter books" she said with a laugh.

"You are definitely my daughter" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't be anyone else's now would I" replied Rebekah.

"No" said Blaine.

"You going to be okay dad?" asked Rebekah.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Blaine.

"Well it's just that I'm going to be gone for four weeks, and you're going to get lonely and miss me" said Rebekah.

Blaine laughed. "I'll be fine. You're going to have the time of your life and even though I hate the thought of you growing up, I know it's going to happen one day" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well no guy can ever be as great as you daddy" said Rebekah, closing her book and going and giving Blaine a hug.

"I hope not" replied Blaine, with a laugh giving his daughter a kiss on the top of curly head of hair.

"Okay, well how about you get changed and into your pajamas and then maybe get some sleep, we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow" said Blaine.

"Sure, dad" replied Rebekah, marking the spot she was in her book with her book marker. She placed the book on her bedside table and leant over to Blaine and hugged him. "I love you daddy" she said.

"Love you too my sweet girl. I'll see you in the morning" said Blaine.

Rebekah nodded and Blaine kissed her once more. "Sweet dreams my angel" said Blaine.

"You too daddy" replied Rebekah.

Blaine smiled to himself and left the bedroom so that Rebekah was able to get some sleep, however kind of sad at the thought that for the next month he wouldn't be able to say goodnight to his little girl, as she embarked on her first ever summer camp.

#TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT#

**_Review if you like - follow it or fave it! Also maybe if you want fave me as an author and then you will be see when I post newer stuff as well._**

**_Oh and for the record, even though I do live in Australia - I am totally obsessed with Goober, Red Vines, Cracker Jacks, Squirt and Cherry Coke - so you will see it mentioned A LOT! _**

**_See you soon! KJ xoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, PM's and follows on this story.

Again I want to point out that this is only loosely based on the Parent Trap - one thing I always find so completley stupid about that movie is the fact that the Dad, when his twin goes away, all of a sudden has a girlfriend, and is then getting married to her.  
To me that is all so sudden and rushed and completley riduclious because I think any parent would be introducing their child to a potential likely spouse before all that was too happen!  
So that is one aspect of this story, that I am keeping away from, because it's just not something that I am at all comfortable writing.  
Both Blaine and Mikki - have a close friend who is in fact at point in time, their best, and if you're sussed out the names listed on the characters here at the start, well you'd likely have seen it say "Santana". Therefore she is likely to be either Blaine or Mikki's and to find out you need to read this chapter.

I pretty much have the whole story planned out, and know where it's heading. The problem that I have as a writer is that my mind tends to be all over the place, so there is actually a lot of this story written, that won't be posted for quite a while, since I have to still get the parts done actually at summer camp done.  
But it does at least make it flow properly, because in the end I will get to the correct point needed knowing what I have to write before for that to happen.

And also I am going to make this quite clear on this story - and all my other stories as well! (if you saw my note on "Sparrow" you will know why this is!)  
NO FLAMES - IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY THAT ISN'T CONSTRUCTIVE IN REGARDS TO MAYBE FORMAT OF THE STORY (NOT THE PLOT LINE OF IT), THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I WOULD NOT DO IT TO ANY OTHER WRITER ON THIS SITE OR ELSEWHERE, AND I EXPECT THE SAME COURTESY FROM FELLOW READERS AND WRITERS.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH MY STORIES - THEN STEP AWAY FROM THEM, BECAUSE I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THEM.

Anyway, here is the next part - and hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out quicker.

Until then, you know what to do!  
Love KJ xoxoxo

* * *

Blaine came back down from saying goodnight to Rebekah into the living room where Santana was sitting on the sofa flicking through the TV channels.

"So do I have to put up with you constantly checking up on me for the next four weeks?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yep, I am under strict orders from your daughter to make sure that you are okay" replied Santana with a laugh.

"Great, god help me" said Blaine.

Santana glared at him. "You know Anderson think yourself lucky I am even in your life" said Santana.

Blaine laughed. "No, I'm glad you are, and I'm really glad that you're here for Becki" said Blaine.

Santana looked at him. "So you're going to be staying in Los Angeles for the night tomorrow" said Santana.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine.

"You know it's not all that far from San Fran, you could go and see them" said Santana.

"No" replied Blaine, quickly.

"Oh come on why not, I know you think of the both of them, all the time. And don't think I don't know about the shoe box in your wardrobe that is filled with photos and that of the four of you" said Santana.

Blaine looked at her. "You were snooping in my wardrobe" said Blaine.

"Oh please, I put some washing away for you one day and I happened to see it there, and my curiosity got the better of me" said Santana.

"You know they say curiosity can kill you" said Blaine.

Santana laughed. "Well needless to say I saw your little box of Mikki memories" said Santana.

Blaine just looked at her.

"And I'm sure if I was to actually snoop, I'd probably find a lot more stuff from when you two were together" said Santana.

"As much as I would love to see what Stephanie looks like now, I just can't rock up on her front door step and say surprise I'm here to see my other daughter" said Blaine.

"Sure you can, she's your daughter Blaine" said Santana.

Blaine shook his head. "Steffie stopped being my daughter the minute her mother and her left" said Blaine.

"Okay that is complete bullshit Anderson, she is still your daughter no matter what" said Santana.

Blaine looked at her. "She wouldn't even remember me, just like Becki doesn't remember her mother" said Blaine.

"Are you even going to say her name?" asked Santana.

"Who's name?" asked Blaine.

"Mikki, you know your wife" said Santana.

"Ex wife Santana, ex wife" said Blaine.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But she does have a name you know" said Santana.

"Yeah I know, it's just easier referring to her as her and mother and any other thing but her actual name, such as 'she who shall not be named'" said Blaine.

Santana shook her head at the Harry Potter reference, knowing that the slight humor was how Blaine thought he was dealing with his heart break from all those years ago, but knowing her friend slightly better than that, to know it was a façade.  
"You still love her don't you" said Santana.

Blaine looked at her. "No, of course not" replied Blaine.

Santana scoffed. "Yeah right, then how come even though you have dated, you haven't settled down with anyone, or even got past first base with them".

"I've got past first base" replied Blaine.

"Oh really, when was the last time you got some" said Santana.

Blaine just looked at her. "I don't think that's any of your business" said Blaine.

"That's what I thought" replied Santana with a smirk.

"Thought what?" asked Blaine.

"Nine years is a long time to go without it Blaine and your hand doesn't count. So you really ought to do something about it. Even if it's with a guy" said Santana with a smile.

"Okay, the last one isn't going to happen" said Blaine.

"Not like you haven't take it up the arse before when you were with Hummel" said Santana, with a smile.

Blaine glared at her. "Okay, if you want to be filthy minded and mouthed then you can just get the hell out of my house now" said Blaine.

"Gees, sorry. Obviously pushed some buttons clearly" said Santana.

"And for the record, there has been other girls" said Blaine.

"Jerking off to porn doesn't count" said Santana.

Blaine glared at her. "Detroit, two years ago. Teacher's conference, this girl Lauren, we hooked up, did things" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well glad you have gotten some over the years, wouldn't want your equipment rusting up now would we" said Santana.

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah, and what about you huh?" asked Blaine.

"Oh sweetie, your ears would be too sensitive to hear all my conquests and that over the years, I've been back here in Ohio" said Santana with a laugh.

"Really now" said Blaine.

"Yep, and I'm not going to turn the chance down to help out a curious girl discover her sexuality, because they are the ones that are willing to take the most risks" said Santana, with a smile.

"Yeah okay you're right I don't want to know" said Blaine.

Santana just laughed and smiled. "Okay well, I am guessing you're probably going to be wanting to get some sleep soon, since you have an early flight" said Santana.

"Yeah, probably should" replied Blaine.

"Think about what I said Blaine, San Fran is only a short trip" said Santana, standing from the couch.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small smile as he stood also, and walked to the front door of his house with Santana.

"Give Becki a hug for me tomorrow and tell her to have heaps of fun" said Santana.

"I will" replied Blaine.

"See you when you get back, hobbit" said Santana, with a laugh and gave him a hug.

"Yeah we'll go out for dinner, and maybe a movie" said Blaine, returning the hug.

"You paying?" asked Santana.

Blaine laughed. "Yes I'll pay" he replied.

"Awesome, it's a date" she replied.

Blaine shook his head and opened the front door.

"Bye Tani" he said.

"See you Blainers" she replied and left.

Blaine waved bye to her as she walked to her car and then closed the door, and headed up to bed himself, before the flight tomorrow that would take Rebekah to summer camp.

#TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT##TDT#

After Stephanie had finished packing and Mikki had reorganised the packing, the two of them were sitting in the living room of their house along with Les, who had come over, after having pizza whilst old episodes of tv shows from when Mikki and Les were younger, played on the television.

"So Steffie Stef. You looking forward to the camp?" asked Les.

"Yeah it should be fun" replied Stephanie.

"Oh it is, your mom and I use to have so much fun at summer camps" said Les.

"We did, lots of fun" replied Mikki.

"And the awesome part is that you get to make a lot of new friends" said Les.

"Do you still talk to people from when you were at summer camp?" asked Stephanie.

"Nope, but back then it was kind of before we had all the modern technologies that we have now. Email was something that was still coming in to what it is now and also things like Facebook and all those things didn't exist" said Mikki.

"There was MySpace remember that" said Les.

"Yes, and my account is probably still on the internet. I haven't even thought about that in years" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Yeah same here" said Les, with a laugh also.

"But at least now, you can give out your email address to some friends that you make there and keep in touch that way" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I will probably do that" said Stephanie.

"Well since you lovely ladies have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, I should be going" said Les, standing from the sofa.

"Okay, look after mom for me, Uncle Les" said Stephanie.

Les looked at her and laughed. "I will, promise" said Les as Stephanie stood and gave him a hug.

"Have a heap fun okay" said Les.

"Yeah I will" replied Stephanie.

"And I expect at least one letter or email from you too" said Les.

Stephanie laughed. "Promise" she replied.

"Okay, how about we say good night to Les then and you can head on up to bed, since I will be getting you up early tomorrow morning" said Mikki, standing and looking at her daughter.

"Yeah night Les, see you in four weeks" said Stephanie.

"Four weeks" said Les, with a nod.

"Night mom" said Stephanie, giving her a hug also.

"Night sweetheart" replied Mikki.

Stephanie smiled at her mom and Les and then walked out of the living room.

"You'll be fine, MM" said Les, giving Mikki a hug.

"Yeah I know" replied Mikki, as she returned the hug.

"You'll get through this, four weeks is going to go really quickly" said Les.

Mikki looked at him. "Yeah, I got a feeling you're going to make sure that I don't even have time to miss my daughter" she replied, with a laugh.

"Got that right, it's going to be Les and Mikki's summer of fun. Just like when we were teenagers and had no responsibilities" said Les.

"Oh god" replied Mikki, but couldn't help smile at the idea either.

"Okay, well you need to get sleep as well, as you got to get to your daughter to camp safely. So I am saying goodnight" said Les, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Night Les" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Call me" said Les.

"Les we talk every day, so yes I will be calling you, tomorrow" said Mikki.

Les laughed and nodded. "Okay MM, love you" said Les, as the two of them walked to her front door.

"Love you too Les" said Mikki and opened the door.

"Bye" said Les as he walked out the front door.

"Yeah bye" replied Mikki.

She waved to Les as he got in his car and left. Mikki sighed to herself and closed the door then headed up to her room to get some sleep also, before she had to embark on the long journey to get her daughter to summer camp.

* * *

Hope people are okay with where this is heading - yes you did read correct when you read that Blaine hasn't had a SERIOUS relationship since his divorce, but that's not to say he hasn't been with anyone else. And Mikki has also dated and you will hear a little more about that in a few chapters.  
It's just that for the most part his life has been devoted to the twin he has, and also as well as you will see through the flashbacks to come, the reasons that Blaine and Mikki split up and why maybe neither of them have felt 100% comfortable in moving on completely.

Next chapter is going to mainly focus on the girls getting to camp - and you will also see the teaser that was published at start, come into play.  
The girls won't meet straight away - and of course much like the movie they aren't going to think they are a like in anyway at all.

Should hopefully have it up within a week - so until then check out my other stories which are also in the process of being updated!

KJ xoxoxo


End file.
